


Nat is an Emotional Drunk

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Nat, Im serious about Nat needing a hug, Nat is a sad child, Nat is hurt, Nat needs a hug, Natasha Romanov Feels, Other, Pretty sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony is a good friend, Tony loves his family, Tony takes care of drunk Nat, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: Nat comes back to Avengers tower drunk and crying. Tony decided to help. Pretty sad, I'm not gonna lie. Hope you enjoy though!





	Nat is an Emotional Drunk

Nat was drunk. Everyone could tell as the elevator dinged and she stumbled clumsily into Avengers tower, giggling stupidly, where the other Avengers were hanging out in the living room. She had left for the bar a couple hours ago, and nobody had bothered to think twice. They all knew she could hold her own if the situation arose. But now she was wandering around the living room, high heels in her hands, as everybody looked at each other nervously, unsure of how to handle the situation. Tony stood, cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, and made a gesture to shoo them away, “I got this one. It’s late and you all need to get some sleep,” With mumbled protests, everyone except for Tony, Clint, and Bruce left to their respective rooms, but not without shooting Tony look that obviously said, “Don’t mess it up,” Tony had seen that look so many times over the course of his life, that he barely noticed anymore. Bruce and Clint were standing behind the couch, exchanging a look, before glancing at Natasha, who was throwing pillows aggressively at her reflection on the T.V screen. Bruce turned back to Tony, “Make sure she’s okay Tony, please?” Tony nodded and Clint turned back to him as well, “She’s family Stark. That’s important to me,” Bruce and Clint both turned to leave, whispering among themselves as they left 

After they left, Tony looked towards Nat, who was now sitting cross-legged on the couch, staring intently at her hands, giggling every few seconds. Tony sat across from her, on the coffee table and leaned forwards, attempting to see her face, ‘What’s so funny?” Nat looked up at the question, and Tony sat back, taking a deep breath at Nat appearance. Her eyes were red from crying, and her face was tear-streaked. But the things that caught Tony’s attention were her black eye and the blood coming from her mouth and temple. There were not many people on this side of the hemisphere who could do that to Nat, let alone someone in a nearby bar. Tony stood up, “Don’t move, alright?” Nat nodded, “M-kay,” and Tony walked quickly into the kitchen, unsure of how long she would actually stay there. Grabbing a cloth, a bowl of water, and a couple bandages, he returned to find Nat in the exact same place he had left her, back to staring at her hands. Tony sat back down, proceeding to dab gently at Nat’s cuts and bruises, making sure they were adequately treated. Nat didn’t say a word during the entire process. But when Tony set everything down, she glanced up, “You wanted to know what was so funny?” She didn’t wait for a response before continuing, her voice shaky, “I almost killed someone tonight, at the bar”

Tony fiddled with his thumbs, “But you didn’t?” Nat nodded, “He cheated me on a bet. 50 dollars. It shouldn’t have even mattered. I should’ve just walked out. But instead, I pulled a knife out and I held it right up to his neck. I drew blood Tony,” Her voice broke as she continued, “I was so close to killing him. So close. So close. So close, ” Nat continued to repeat it like a mantra, while laying on the couch, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. Tony, already having to hide his emotions, brought her back to reality, “But from what I understand, and correct me if I’m wrong, you didn’t.” Nat shook her head vigorously, “No, you don’t understand. No one understands. I can’t even remember why I put the knife down Tony,” She raised her voice as she met Tony’s eyes, “I couldn’t remember why I shouldn’t kill people! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Tony ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Nat had switched gears again, and was back to laying calmly on the couch, giggling gently as she continued, “So I put the knife down on the table and he-he-he,” She paused, cocking her head as if she had forgotten something, before realization flashed across her face and she continued, “-he punched me,” 

Tony looked up, surprised, “And you lost the fight?” Nat seemed genuinely confused at that suggestion, “No, I didn’t fight him. I wanted him to hit me. I could’ve stopped him, it would have been easy,” Nat stopped again, seemingly sober for the moment, “But every time he hit me, it made me feel less like an assassin. Assassins don’t get beat up, they fight back and they kill. So when he punched me, I just felt like a person. Like I might actually be normal,” She stopped talking, and it was silent for a moment before Nat smiled once more and threw her pillow at Tony, who caught it easily and returned it to under her head. Nat rolled onto her side, and Tony carefully placed a blanket on top of her. Within minutes, Nat was snoring softly as Tony took her socks and shoes off. He set a glass of water on the coffee table, along with a couple of aspirin. Before heading to bed, or more likely, his workshop, Tony checked to make sure nobody was watching him. Satisfied, he leaned over to gently place a kiss on Nat’s forehead. She may have been raised as an assassin and spy with an icy cold exterior, but on the inside, she was still just a broken little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the sadness, it physically hurt me to write this. However, I have a part two sketched out, so depending on the response, and if you guys like it, I might do a chapter for the morning after!


End file.
